GENERIC
by makacatori
Summary: high school YAOI. A small town, a simple way of life and the peace of a community is abruptly shattered, when Naruto and his guardian, Iruka move in, with the mafia on their trail. Naruto is one hell of a special kid. HAITUS
1. Chapter 1

**GENERIC**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto… Sasuke does

Chapter One: The newbie

Sasuke tapped a rhythm on his desk with his drumstick as he waited for his homeroom teacher. _The man was always late, but never this late! Class was almost over. And would those fucking bitches just stop looking at him. He was so not interested._ It was just his luck that he had been assigned to a homeroom with his two most infamous fan girls, Ino and Sakura. Those two lecherous succubae really got on his nerves. They just wouldn't get it into their heads that he, Sasuke, DID NOT LIKE THEM! In fact he H-A-T-E-D them!

Sasuke experienced this terror as he called FAN GIRLS most of his life. For heaven sakes it was better in the animosity of the city, but moving into a small town with his family… TO GET AWAY… had only made it worse. A) They now knew where he lived, B) They knew everywhere he could possibly hide, C) These small town girls were rabid. And it had only gotten worse when they discovered his 'Band'. Sasuke was a hot talent; managers and other bands wanted the talented Uchiha!

Intelligent, talented, wealthy and hot what more could a bitch want? Sasuke was really something to look at. Creamy white skin, silky shoulder-length wavy black hair high, cheekbones, broad, slightly muscled and very tall. Not to mention his entrancing bottomless black eyes and alluring full lips. Sasuke always wore black pants, a white wife beater, an open white short-sleeved dress shirt and loose black tie.

His looks were a cruse and a blessing. Curse because of the fan girls, blessing because he could get anything he wanted.

The door to the classroom were abruptly thrown open and his teacher, Kakashi, entered. The man did not seem his usual dazzling self, rather on his pale face was four suspicious red marks… definitely four fingers… _someone had slapped him? _Kakashi was also limping…_ slapped and kneed in the crotch? Who'd have the guts?_ Kakashi looked over his shoulder and gestured someone to come in.

Sasuke curious stopped tapping and tried to peer around Kakashi.

Hesitantly a breath-taking blond teen entered the classroom. The blond teenager was so thin he almost seemed breakable. Silky sunny blond hair fell to chin and odd wisps stuck out all over his head. He was about 5 feet and 7 inches tall, with thin and delicate features. His face… high cheekbones, small nose, full soft pink lips and startled heavenly large azure eyes made him seem angelic and child-like. His skin was a slightly tanned and unmarked, except for three thin curious scars on both cheeks. Dressed in a loose bright blue t-shirt and knee length black jeans with black vans, he gapped at the classroom as if he hadn't ever seen so many people in one room.

And the entire classroom gaped at him. He was stunning… too girlish for the girl's tastes, but cuddly nonetheless. The boys felt uncomfortable with their bodies' reactions to this boy… underline BOY. Some would say that this boy was hotter than any girl in the school… that might be true, but it is all in perspectives_. One thing was for certain this boy was going to bring a shit load of excitement with him._

And that was an understatement. They had no idea, what this seemingly-innocent blond had brought to town.


	2. Chapter 1 continued

**GENERIC**

A/N: So I forgot to put in the first part of chapter 1… my computer is the shop, so I can't work on my other stories. Also this story is a fluffy easy project for me considering my other stories. Okay, hope you enjoy it…

Sincerely,

TK

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto… Sasuke does

Warning: YAOI meaning boyXboy, totally SasuNaru…

PS: Anyone read a good Naruto is a Shinigami, Naruto masked, Supernatural Naruto, Naruto secretly smart or a good old steamy NarutoxSasuke? If you have would you please recommend them to me. I love to read other's stuff and I really wish people would write more of the above.

**Chapter ONE continue: Newbie**

And that was an understatement. They had no idea, what this seemingly innocent blond had brought to town.

"Class this is Naruto Uzumaki, he will be joining us for the rest of the year. Naruto would you please tell us a little about yourself?" Naruto stared at Kakashi helplessly. Kakashi sighed "Your likes, your disliked, your dreams…"

Naruto looked around nervously before answering in a melodious voice "I dunno really. I guess I like ramen and computers. I dislike guns and bossy people," everyone raised an eyebrow, "I just wanna be happy…"

"Where are you from?" Asked Kakashi curiously.

"Boston…" Naruto answered curtly before staring dejectedly down at his shoes. He glanced up nervously and blushed when he realized everyone was still staring at him. Suddenly whispers broke out like wildfire. Kakashi cleared his throat everyone fell silent.

"Naruto why don't you go sit next to Sasuke. Sasuke please raise your hand and Sakura why don't you move one seat over."

"But Kakashi-sensei-" Sakura whined as Ino stuck out her tongue childishly.

"Don't talk back to me! One week of detention."

"Gees, what got you so pissy?" Sakura blurted out.

Surprisingly it was Naruto who answered "my guardian, Iruka." A maniacal smile spread over across Naruto's face. _Uh oh, his life was going to be hell!_ Kakashi thought as he slammed his had into his forehead as the whispers began up again. Kakashi glared at Naruto, who only looked at him innocently, large blue eyes masked in cute confusion.

Sasuke was interested in this strange boy, who had a guardian and hated guns.

NARUTO P.O.V.

I looked a Kakashi-sensei with my innocent confusion look that even got my masters when I was younger. I know I look child-like and that has always assisted me in tough situations. Specially the deadly kind. Unconsciously my hand went to the scars on my left cheek and expression changed into a more pained one. Just thinking about my past made me react this way. I began to shake a little.

Suddenly I became aware of what was happening as I felt two pairs of eyes bore into me, the first belonging to my new Sensei and the second a pretty boy. The boy was beautiful… he kind of reminded me of someone, but I couldn't remember.

Quickly remembering that Kakashi wanted me to sit next to the boy I made my way to the now empty seat ignoring the glaring pink haired girl… Sakura, but before I could take a seat the bell rung. Class was over.

The rest of the day was rather uneventful. I made way to my other classes; Studio, College Calculus, College lit, College physics, music, Political science, Rock climbing, German and Advanced engineering.

To top it all of after I joined several classes I was asked to be a student TA (Teacher Assistant) in my calculus class and Physics class, which was in addition to my TAing a computer course. I think Iruka will be pissed especially because he told me to ton intelligence it down. I was, but how was I to know the level the other high school students preformed at.

The only other interesting occurrence was that I had five classes with pretty boy… Sasuke, yah that was his name. A first his gaze was curious, but it soon became hostile when my talents became apparent… I out classed him in all of my studies. Well, except music were I made quite a fool of myself.

Oh, well one can't be perfect at everything.

The entire time I was in the computer Lab I was itching to pull a prank, but I managed to restrain myself. We'll see how long that lasts.

**So this the end for the next hour. I'll probably write more tonight… or a might not. Who knows?**


End file.
